Stargate Universe : Une nouvelle ère !
by Htag
Summary: Le Déstinée, envoyé pour repérer un signal d'une intelligence datant d'avant le big-bang. Mais comment le vaisseau et son équipage, vont-ils survivent après 3 ans de stase ?
1. 3 ans avant - Partie 1

Ces personnages appartiennent tous à "Stargate Universe" de la MGM.

* * *

**E** : Eli

**R** : Rush

**Y** : Young

**B** : Brody

**A** : Amanda Perry

* * *

**3 ans avant ... - Partie 1**

* * *

Cette galaxie devenue hostile, le seul espoir de survie est de passer cette galaxie et d'aller vers la prochaine. Le problème dans ce plan, c'est que l'équipage devra passer les 3 prochaines années en stases. Tous les occupant de vaisseaux sont alors mit dans les capsules, et la dernière section réparée, le Destinée peut enfin entamer son long voyage. Seulement, une capsule est gravement endommagée. Eli finit par se proposer, et Rush et Young s'installent dans les capsules de stases, tandis que le jeune géni a deux semaines pour réparer la dernière stase endommagée, avant de puiser dans les réserves d'énergies nécessaire à la réussite de la mission du vaisseau. Deux semaines qui lui parurent 1 mois. Eli avait réparé la capsule deux jours après le passage en VSL du vaisseau, mais au moment de s'installer, un problème se produisit.

Le vaisseau sort prématurément de Vitesse Supra Luminique. Eli se dirige vers la salle des commandes auxiliaires, mais rien n'expliquant la situation ne s'afficha sur l'écran. Il alla alors sur la passerelle. Là, il trouva des informations sur le problème. Les moteurs VSL ont grillés, sûrement car ils n'ont pas fonctionné pour une aussi longue distance depuis des milliers d'années. En vue de ce problème, le « gamer » est obligé de réveiller le Dr. Nicolas Rush, le Cnl. Young, Camille Ray ainsi que l'équipe scientifique. Nick conseil de faire venir Amanda Perry grâce aux pierres de communications. Elle échange sa place avec Camille, qui fera un rapport préliminaire à ses supérieurs de l'ASI et au Colonel Telford. La théorie d'Eli semble être la bonne, mais les moteurs ne sont pas grillés, ils se sont juste bloqués eux-mêmes car le vaisseau savait qu'il ne pourrait pas fonctionner durant 3 ans sans interruption. Le Déstinée a coupé ses moteurs VSL avant la surcharge. Il va falloir trouver une solution pour que le vaisseau accepte les paramètres et que les moteurs évitent de surcharger. Eli, Rush et Young pensent que le temps des réparations, il faudrait aller chercher des vivres, et recharger les niveaux d'énergie du vaisseau. Pour cela, il se faut faire demi-tour. Le passage en VSL pour se rendre sur la planète viable la plus proche dura 2 semaine et demi. Les réserves d'énergies seront suffisantes, fait du côté de l'eau et de la nourriture, un rationnement sera nécessaire ! Mais comment éviter les drones qui seront devant l'étoile ?

« -E : La dernière fois, on a brouillé leur signal de façon temporaire, et si on amplifié le brouilleur et le paramétrait pour qu'il se répète, comme ça les drones seraient paralysés le temps qu'on refasse le plein !

-Y : Je croyais qu'ils finissaient par s'adapter au brouilleur ?

-R : C'est le cas ! Ton plan ne marchera pas Eli !

-E : Pas si mon programme se répète toutes les 30 secondes sur différentes fréquences. On sait que les drones s'adaptent au brouilleur car le vaisseau mère change la fréquence du signal qu'il envoie, mais la gamme reste la même !

-R : Si on rentre toutes les fréquences possibles dans le programme, ça a des chances de marcher. Mais comment retrouver ces fréquences ?

-E : Grâce aux données récupérées dans le drone que l'on a ramené à bord. »

Ils programment le brouillage et le prépare à l'activation. Une semaine passa, puis deux, puis enfin, ils sortirent de VSL.

« -B : Barrage de drone !

-R : Eli, active ton programme !

-Y : Eli, on essuie des tire des drones.

-B : Eux aussi ce sont rendu compte que leurs tirs ne faisait rien, ils foncent en kamikaze !

-E : C'est bon, mon programme est activé !

-Y : Y a-t-il une réaction des drones ?

-B : Négatif, ils sont inertes !

-Y : On va attendre 10 minutes pour s'assurer que c'est le cas.

-E : Ça marche ! J'ai repéré une activité de 0.5s, puis plus rien, quand ils s'adaptent, leur nouvelle fréquence est de suite coupée.

-A : (Par radio) Colonel Young, ici le , les moteurs sont opérationnels, ils acceptent les nouveaux paramètres, et le rendement est supérieur de 10%. Vous devriez franchir le gouffre.

-Y : (En réponse par radio) Compris !

Envoyez une équipe sur la planète pour récupérer des vivres et voir s'il y a autre chose d'utile. »

Pendant que l'équipe part en exploration sur la planète, Rush dirige le vaisseau vers l'étoile pour le recharger en énergie. Le Destinée traverse le soleil, et pendant ce temps l'équipe revient rapidement avec plusieurs sacs de vivres. Après, ils passent enfin en VSL pour un long voyage, un voyage de 3 années. Le vaisseau réparé, en route vers la prochaine galaxie, Eli, Rush, Young et l'équipe scientifique retournent dans les capsules de stases et les programment afin qu'ils se réveillent 1 semaine avant la sortie de VSL, pour s'assurer que le Destinée exécutera toutes les commandes paramétrées. Et tout les membres s'endormirent pour 3 ans …


	2. 3 ans après - Partie 2

Ces personnages appartiennent tous à "Stargate Universe" de la MGM.

* * *

**Y :** Young

**E :** Eli

**R :** Rush

**B :** Brody

**V :** Volker

* * *

- Les phrases entre "guillemets droits" sont des conversation par radio entre les personnages.

* * *

**3 ans après ... **–** Partie 2**

* * *

3 ans après, plus qu'une semaine avant d'atteindre la prochaine galaxie, selon les estimations, 3 capsules de stases s'ouvrent. Rush, Eli et Everett Young se réveillent pour s'assurer que tous va bien. Ils se rendent sur la passerelle et là …

«-E : Nous ne sommes plus en VSL !

-R : Merci on s'en est rendu compte.

-Y : On est à la dérive ?

-E : Non, on est arrivé plus vite. Et ce n'est pas tout, le Destinée à détecté un vaisseau à 6h en Vitesse Supra Luminique.

-Y : Quoi, ici ?

-E : Oui, c'est une balise qui émet.

-Y : Euh, très bien allez-y, Rush et moi on va réveiller les autres.»

Lors de ces 6h de VSL, Young et Nicolas Rush allèrent réveiller les autres membres en stase, et leur expliqué la situation. Monsieur Brody s'interrogea.

«-B : Tous nous réveiller ne va pas épuiser toute l'énergie ?

-Y : Pour économiser l'énergie, on va limiter les accès au vaisseau le temps d'aller recharger.

-E : "On est arrivé !"

-Y : "Reçu, on vous rejoint sur la passerelle."»

Monsieur Brody, Rush, Volker et Young se précipite vers Eli. Mais là, ils restent tous bouche bée !

«-Y : C'est bien ce que je crois ?

-E : C'est impossible !

-Y : Vous croyez que ...

-R : Non, pas deux fois !»

Ils aperçurent un deuxième Déstinée. Il n'y a aucun signe de vie à bord, et il est dans le même état que le vaisseau qu'il occupent.

«-R : On devrait envoyer une équipe l'explorer et même, ramener des pièces de rechange.

-Y : Allez-y avec Scott et une équipe Scientifique, et prenez une escorte militaire, on ne sait jamais.

-R : Très bien, je vous contacte une fois à bord.»

Mais le temps d'arriver sur l'autre vaisseau, Rush ne peut s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il fait ici, au milieu de ce vaste espace. Une fois au sas, l'équipe fonce sur la passerelle de ce vaisseau, qui elle aussi est verrouillée. Volker entre le code, mais il ne marche pas. Rush, méfiant, essaye à son tour, mais toujours rien.

«-R : Monsieur Brody et vous docteur Volker, vous allez voir en salle de l'interface si vous trouvez des explications sur la présence de ce vaisseau ici, et voir sur le nouveau code s'y trouve aussi.

-B : Ça marche !

-V : On vous contacte dès qu'on a trouvé.»

Adam Brody jette un œil à la banque de données pour retrouver le code, et là, il remarque que le journal de bord n'a pas été mis à jour depuis plus de 10 millions d'années.

«-R : "C'est bon la passerelle est déverrouillée, et j'ai découvert quelque chose d'intéressant."

-B : "Ok, on arrive tout de suite !" »

De manière pressée, il courent à travers tout le vaisseau pour rejoindre Rush. Dès qu'ils arrivent, essoufflés, sur la passerelle, Nicolas leur explique pourquoi il les a fait venir.

-B : Comment vous avez trouvé le code de la passerelle ?

-R : C'était le même, juste que les numéro étaient inversés, soit un bug ou alors c'était volontaire. Enfin, vous savez que le Déstinée a été envoyé dans l'espace pour trouver un signal détecté aux confins de l'univers, seulement, ce n'est pas seul vaisseau.

-B : Mais pourquoi celui-ci est à l'arrêt ?

-R : Les moteurs VSL sont HS suite à un combat contre un ennemis que nous connaissons !

-V : Les drônes ?

-B : Il y en pas autant que ça quand même.

-R : Non, il s'est fait attaqué par les Wraith, du moins, d'après le journal de bord.

-V : Possible, je dis.

-B : Vous vous rendez compte de ce que ça veut dire ? Tout ce que nous savons de la création des Wraith va être bouleversé ! Elle remonte encore plus loin dans le temps et dans l'univers.

-R : Oui, selon moi, ils ont procédé à des expériences dans cette galaxie avec l'ectoparasite, et ont voulu ramené les spécimen dans leur nouvelle galaxie, Pégase. On sait que les anciens étaient sur les poseurs de portes et ont du les abandonner pour des raisons que l'ont ignore, mais peut-être que les Wraith ont du les forcer à quitter cette galaxie.

-V : Je vais faire un topo au colonel.

-R : Très bien, je vous contacte s'il y a du nouveau.»

Volker fini de faire son rapport, et le colonel, lui, va utiliser les pierres pour faire un rapport détaillé au Gnl. O'neill. Pendant ce temps là, Nicky trouve des infos sur le vaisseau, comme son nom, Terra Étoilus, autrement dit, la Terre des Étoiles. Mais c'est alors qu'en feuilletant la base de données, un écran apparut. Sur cette écran, tout les vaisseaux de type Déstinée étaient visibles. Au total, trente trois vaisseaux, tous compris, ont été lancé, tous étaient éparpillés dans l'univers.  
Young arrive sur le second vaisseau, tandis qu'une question bien réfléchie se pressa.

«-Y : Si ce vaisseau a pu localiser tous les autres des la même classe, pourquoi le Destinée ne l'a pas fait ?

-R : Je me suis posé la même question, et la réponse c'est que le Destinée, comme tous les autres vaisseaux, avait un émetteur subspatial, mais il a été détruit il y a longtemps, lors d'une bataille, depuis ce programme est resté dormant.

-Y : Bien, et il y a moyen de pister tous ces vaisseaux sans avoir besoin de celui là ?

-R : Oui, il y a un traceur portable dans la salle des commandes auxiliaires.

-Y : Très bien, je vous laisse faire.»

Toute l'équipe d'exploration repart sur le Destinée, et pérennant comme destination, le prochain vaisseau sur leur trajectoire.  
Quelles infos vont-ils découvrir ?


End file.
